


[1] New Snapchat

by cheolscutiebooty



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dick Pics, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, No actual sex, Sexting, does it matter tho jihoon still gets off, jihoon trying to work, lots of snapchatting tho, mingyu being an annoying needy boyf, we need more jigyu thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolscutiebooty/pseuds/cheolscutiebooty
Summary: His phone buzzes and a snapchat from Mingyu pops up. Jihoon’s afraid to open it, not wanting to get into a conversation with his boyfriend and then ending up wasting another two hours instead of kicking his butt to get some editing done. His phone buzzes again though, alerting that he has a notification and that he should just fucking read it. Jihoon sighs and unlocks his phone, clicking on the notification:Mingyu’s wearing a hat and his hoodie pulled up, that cute little smile on his face, and his hair pushed underneath his cap.I miss you bby





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my drafts for so long I finally got around to finish it. I don't actually remember how I wanted it to turn out but this is how it did. I was originally going to put gifs and pictures but I couldn't find what I wanted so I scrapped that idea.  
> Not beta'd so sorry if there are mistakes, I'll read through it later and fix anything.  
> Please love jigyu as much as I, please they're perfect I love the height difference it actually kills me thanks  
> talk to me about jigyu on my tumblr jiminscutiebooty thank you <3

At this point Jihoon isn’t really doing much. His notebook is filled with doodles in the margins and he’s running out of space to waste ink. His computer isn’t even open to his editing software, rather a naver search of a recent actress he couldn’t remember the name of, and now he’s so far down her page he’s reading about movies he’s never even heard of. But just because he’s procrastinating doesn’t mean he will allow people to interrupt him and that includes text messages.

His phone buzzes and a snapchat from Mingyu pops up. Jihoon’s afraid to open it, not wanting to get into a conversation with his boyfriend and then ending up wasting another two hours instead of kicking his butt to get some editing done. His phone buzzes again though, alerting that he has a notification and that he should just fucking read it. Jihoon sighs and unlocks his phone, clicking on the notification:

Mingyu’s wearing a hat and his hoodie pulled up, that cute little smile on his face, and his hair pushed underneath his cap.

_I miss you bby_

Jihoon smiles and quickly screenshots the picture, adding it to the folder of Mingyu pictures that he has. He’s not proud of how much the folder grows in a few days but who fucking told him to have a cute ass boyfriend that he just needs to have pictures of to be reminded of his cuteness?

Jihoons types back:

_Today_

_What do you want?_

_To see your beautiful face <3_

Jihoon huffs and types back:

_Today_

_You could have come seen me before_ _you left if you wanted to see my face_

_;_;_

Mingyu doesn’t answer within the next few seconds so Jihoon assumes the conversation is over until the younger gets bored and messages him again.

Jihoon closes naver and puts his headphones back around his ears and listens to the first few seconds of the track again. He needs to work and he needs to stop procrastinating. He’s clicking away, adding and taking away beats and different instruments for the first few seconds only, not bothering to play with the vocals too much yet, as it is a very rough cut.

Forty-five minutes in and Jihoon has made progress but he notices his phone buzz and the screen light up, even with large sound canceling headphones. He leans over to see who it’s from and sees a text from Soonyoung and ignores it. It’s probably him asking where he is and he knows the boy will figure it out. Not five minutes later and his phone buzzes again and he assumes its Soonyoung only to be proved wrong with a snapchat from Mingyu again. Jihoon pauses the music and picks up his phone and unlocks it, not even bothering to try and go against his desires of opening the snap from his boyfriend.

It's a picture of Mingyu’s face very close to the camera but he’s undeniably cute and Jihoon has no shame in holding the lock button and the home button to screen shot the picture. The caption reads:

_About to take a shower~_

_Today_

_Good you probably smell bad_

_:’(_

Jihoon doesn’t get much done after that though. He plays the track over and over and over until he’s tired of hearing it and just saves it and closes the file. He’s done enough for today, plus he’s just messing around. Nothing needs to be done and he has no deadline, one day won’t kill him.

He starts fucking around on naver again and if he searched up “Seventeen” then no one has to know. He’s going through his own naver, seeing comments and articles on anything and nothing when his phone buzzes again. He doesn’t even hesitate to pick it up and open the snapchat from Mingyu.

Only this time his face heats up when he opens the seven second message and he curses himself when he realizes he didn’t have time to screenshot it and now has to replay it. He holds down the message and screenshots the picture and he tries to hold down his embarrassment at the fact that Mingyu will get a notification that he replayed it.

The picture is of him naked but the image cuts at his hip bones, his tan skin a marvel to look at against the white walls of their dorm bathroom. His toned abs look firm and his shoulders look so broad from the angle of the picture. The faintest bit of a happy trail is shown and Jihoon wishes his boyfriend just sent him a full-on nude instead of this teasing bullshit.

Jihoon’s face flushes more when he thinks of that tan body over him, kissing him gently then nipping at his skin. With promotions coming up it’s difficult to find time to themselves, having to deal with quick stolen kisses and handjobs in the bathroom when they’re supposedly getting ready for bed.

Jihoon swipes right and types:

_Today_

_…lower_

Mingyu doesn’t reply immediately but Jihoon’s had is palming his crotch, his dick slowly getting harder, anticipating his boyfriend’s next message.

When the empty red box glitches then becomes a full red box, signaling a new snap, Jihoon immediately clicks on it and groans. Mingyu’s in the shower now, his body covered in water droplets falling perfectly down his body. His dick is hard in his hand, the tip pink and ready to sucked by none other than Jihoon. Another screenshot and before Jihoon can even type up a message he receives a video from Mingyu.

The video plays and Mingyu’s soft groan echoes off the shower tiles. He’s stroking his dick slowly, as if he’s trying to draw this out because Jihoon knows better than anyone how his boyfriend likes it: hard and fast. Before the video ends a soft “hyung” is muttered and Jihoon’s dick twitches in his joggers.

The elder shoves down his sweats to his thighs and pulls his hard dick out of his briefs, giving it a few strokes before messaging him back.

_Today_

_Fuck you got me so hard gyu_

_Show me_

Jihoon’s not one nudes but if Mingyu’s asking then he’s receiving.

He uses the front camera and points it at himself, biting his lip and cutting off the rest of his face. His cock is hard in his hand the only light in the room is from his monitor in front of him, giving him a blue glow.

Jihoon strokes his cock while waiting for a response, using the bits of precum to make the glide of his hand easier. Another video notifications pops up:

Mingyu’s fucking into his hand, more desperate knowing that his boyfriend is just as hard as he is. He’s snapping his hips and the soft moans are hopefully being drowned by the water so the other members don’t hear him, but the video picks up his beautiful voice perfectly well.

The singer grips his dick harder and starts pumping at a faster pace and replays the snap, groaning at his boyfriend’s sweet moans.

The next message takes a little longer to receive but Jihoon immediately understands why. Mingyu is sitting on the shower floor, legs spread and dick laying hard against his stomach. He has two fingers inside of him, going slow and curling upward, trying desperately to find that sweet spot that will make Mingyu see stars. He’s moaning louder in this video and Jihoon definitely catches the little “Jihoonie” that slips out.

The singer is ready to come at this point, so needy from seeing his boyfriend like this and not having been able to get off in so long. But he calms down his orgasm so he can see his boyfriend finish as he comes all over himself in the shower.

Mingyu’s next message consists of him stroking his cock maybe twice before letting out a moan of “ _Hoon~_ ”, and coming all over his stomach and chest. The video ends and Jihoon barely registers that it’s over because he’s coming all over himself, a few drips getting onto his joggers and honestly, he’s fucked trying to hide it, but right now he doesn’t care.

Mingyu sends a quick picture right after of his come covered stomach and chest and Jihoon wants to just lick it all up before he washes it down the drain.

As the younger is most likely finishing his shower, Jihoon cleans up and tries to get the come stain on his pants to be as inconspicuous as possible. He starts saving and shutting down his equipment so he can finally head home. Maybe eat some dinner that’s leftover in the fridge and then climbing into Mingyu’s bed if the younger is not already in Jihoon’s when he comes back to the dorm.

Jihoon’s about to shut off the light and lock the door when his phone buzzes.

Mingyu is lying on Jihoon’s bed (the bedding a dead giveaway), shirtless, if his bare shoulders are anything to go by, and hair wet. He has the most sated and cute smile on his face and Jihoon screenshots the picture just for that.

_Today_

_I hope you enjoyed that as much_ _as I did :D_

_You just better have that bed_ _warm by the time I get home_ _in ten minutes_

_You got it babe!_

_< 3_


End file.
